


Something a Little More Adventurous

by pt_tucker



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Community: seasonofkink, Frottage, Light Bondage, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, POV Inquisitor, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 08:24:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7927714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pt_tucker/pseuds/pt_tucker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Kitty's Collar puts Dorian in the mood for fun. </p><p>It's all downhill from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something a Little More Adventurous

**Author's Note:**

> For my [Season of Kink](http://seasonofkink.dreamwidth.org/) [Bingo Card](http://pttucker.tumblr.com/post/149778986103/season-of-kink-bingo-card)
> 
> Unbeta'd so feel free to let me know if you see any mistakes. And I'd love to hear what you all thought of it when you're done! Constructive criticism welcome. :)

“Don’t say anything.”

“Me? Mention the fact that our dear Inquisitor is dressed like a delectable dish ready for consumption? Perish the thought.”

Maxwell felt a flush creep up his neck. “Its magical properties are astounding! We shouldn’t let it go to waste just because-” He caught himself, not entirely certain he wanted to continue. 

“Just because it makes you look like you’re begging for someone to do something devious to you?” Dorian’s lips curled up into a smile that Maxwell _knew_ was designed to make him weak at the knees. “Someone like me perhaps?”

He allowed himself to be herded to the bed as the other man advanced on him. And then he allowed himself to be pushed onto his back so that knees could settle comfortably around his hips. And then for good measure he allowed Dorian to grab hold of his wrists and pin them above his head. 

He was allowing a quite a bit tonight it would seem.

“It appears I have captured the Inquisitor. Whatever shall I do with him?” 

“Hopefully not eat him.”

“Not literally, anyway,” Dorian agreed. He leaned down to kiss the spot under Maxwell’s jawline that always managed to make him tingle. The room quieted, save for the sound of lips on flesh. 

Maxwell slipped his hand into the small gap between them and had the knot in Dorian’s trouser lacing undone within moments by feel alone. 

Dorian chuckled as he pulled back. “Not yet, Amatus. I think it’s high time we tried something a little more adventurous, don’t you think?” 

Maxwell shivered as fingers traced the length of the Kitty’s Collar. “I suppose that depends on your definition of adventurous. I’ve heard stories about you Tevinter mages.”

“Have you now? Then this won’t surprise you at all.” The hand that was pinning his wrists grew warm.

Maxwell glanced towards the top of the bed to find that whatever strange Tevinter magic Dorian had used had locked his hands together with a tight golden band entwined about his wrists. It didn’t appear heavy but he couldn’t so much as lift his arms when Dorian released him. 

“You’re right. For some reason this _doesn’t_ surprise me. What even is this spell?”

Dorian looked far too happy to explain. “Nothing bad, I assure you. Just a simple little thing that uses your own strength against you, making it practically impossible to fight without the proper training. It’s unfortunate that they don’t give Circle mages such training. Unfortunate for you, that is.” Dorian’s breath tickled his ear when he leaned down to whisper, “I can do anything I want to you.” 

“I could call for help,” he said. The excited hint in his voice told both of them that wasn’t ever going to happen. 

“You could, and then everyone would finally be proven correct in their fears - me, the big bad Tevinter mage defiling their precious Inquisitor! It would almost be worth it for the scandalized looks alone.” Dorian’s mouth returned to the spot below Maxwell’s jawline. 

Maxwell tilted his head to give him better access. “Almost.” 

Fingers found their way to Maxwell’s waistcoat, and they proceeded to leisurely move along the row of buttons as if they had all the time in the world. Complaining about his lover’s antics would, of course, only make Dorian’s movements even slower. He had to settle for silently regretting he wasn’t the one doing the undressing. 

He let out a relieved sigh when the last button popped free. It earned him a look that said he was due for all sorts of trouble before the night was through, starting with the goosebumps that prickled along his skin when Dorian glided his hands up his sides. His undershirt rose with the touch and there was soon enough room for Dorian to spread kisses across his stomach. 

The stomach kisses became side kisses which in turn became chest kisses until Dorian gave them up altogether in favor of sucking a nipple into his mouth. Gentle teeth bit down with only the slightest pressure and it was then that Maxwell was forced to release his first groan. 

“Dorian,” Maxwell said, wanting to say something but having no words. They’d not even unlaced their trousers and yet this was surely the most erotic thing they’d ever done. 

“Builds up the anticipation doesn’t it? A little lick here-” Dorian’s tongue brushed the tip of his nipple and Maxwell had to groan again. “-a rub there-” He arched into Dorian’s hand as it pressed against his cock. “-and then finish it off with just a touch of magic.” 

Orange light lit up between them and suddenly Maxwell’s trousers weren’t as tight as they’d been before and Dorian’s hand was _very_ warm. 

“I’m going to be terrified of what just happened later.” Once he’d had time to truly appreciate the threat to his manhood and once said manhood wasn’t practically weeping into his underclothes.

Dorian chuckled. “But you’re not now? Brave man.” His bravery apparently earned him a flutter of kisses across the neck.

“At the moment I can barely believe I haven’t already cut this night short, if you understand my meaning.” 

“I think I might.”

Maxwell had to force himself to keep breathing as Dorian pulled the knot free on his braies. It was hardly their first time together, but for the way his heart was beating against his chest it might well have been.

“Look what we have here.” Dorian pealed back the front piece of cloth to reveal Maxwell’s erection; not that his braies had been doing a good job of hiding it. Fingertips glided up his cock in what was possibly the most infuriatingly gentle touch known to man. 

As if sensing his thoughts, Dorian’s fingers flowed down his cock with even less pressure and then back up again with even less still. It formed something of a pattern as his lover continued, each press of skin against skin lighter than before until Maxwell had to conclude that this must be what it was to experience true evil. 

“Dorian-”

“Shhh.” Dorian blew the sound across the tip of his cock, something which might have been amusing in other circumstances but now only made Maxwell swallow. 

His cock twitched when a warm tongue swiped across it and he allowed himself a glimmering moment of hope before it was crushed by Dorian turning his attention to everything _but_ what most needed it. Flicks of the tongue teased him about his stomach and lower abdomen with only the occasional brush of Dorian’s cheek gifted to his cock, and that was no gift at all.

He wasn’t above begging. “Dorian, please.”

“I did say I could do anything I want to you, didn’t I? Not that I _would_ do anything.” 

Maxwell groaned.

Dorian shifted so that he was to the side of him on the bed. His purpose quickly became apparent when he sucked the base of Maxwell’s cock into his mouth and proceeded to move along it as if savoring the taste of every individual inch. Maxwell tried to arch up but another flash of light and his stomach was similarly captured by the strange band of magic. The only option left to him was to whimper into the crook of his arm best as he was able and pray that he would be released from this misery soon.

“Don’t cry Amatus,” Dorian said and then rolled his balls between his fingers as if he wanted Maxwell to do just that. “I think you’ll enjoy this next bit.” 

He glanced down in time to see a smirk flash across Dorian’s face and then he was suddenly alone on the bed. He turned to find his lover rummaging through the drawer that housed the oil. Perhaps there was some mercy yet left in the demon.

The bottle came back to the bed with Dorian, where it was placed mockingly alongside Maxwell’s hip while he was left to wait for Dorian to unlace his trousers, hole by agonizing hole. The hope of mercy had perhaps been naïve of him.

“You know there’s a spell for that? Something my soon to be ex-lover taught me.”

“Your soon to be ex-lover has far superior tastes when it comes to trouser lacing. It wouldn’t do to burn such excellent fabric. Not when it can be put to much better use.” Dorian’s smile just then would have made even a high dragon consider retreat. 

“It’s silk, you see.” The tip of the lacing ran across the slit of his cock.

Maxwell gasped. 

Whatever thoughts had led Dorian to this idea were surely the result of years of torture study. The other man continued to tease him as he strained against his bonds, the almost ticklish sensation practically unbearable. Years and years and years. Maxwell sucked in a breath. Of torture study. 

“If this is to be our last night together, I suppose I should make it last.” 

“Is it-” Maxwell’s mouth was open but no sound came out as he gave into a full-body shiver. “Is it too late to take that back?” 

Dorian’s gaze burned across his skin and there was doubt that whatever his lover saw then - as Maxwell whimpered and wriggled against the bed covers – it was more than satisfactory. “The things you do to me, Amatus.” 

“The things I do to ynnnngn-” 

Dorian smirked up at him from where he’d decided to mouth the head of his cock.

 _“Please.”_

Oh, if his followers could see him now.

“Shall I ease some of your tension?” 

Cool air ghosted over his skin as Dorian pulled back to free his own cock, but it was like throwing a goblet of water onto a burning house. By now Maxwell had to be red with heat and nothing but more heat was going to stop the fire inside him. The spell did, however, make him moan in a truly pitiful manner, which he could only assume had been the plan.

“Yes, I have to agree. I’ve always been more fond of the opposite myself.” His lover picked up the oil bottle and gave it a shake. A warm glow spread through the clear glass as the liquid swirled inside it. “This should do nicely.” 

Maxwell didn’t have time to be impressed with the many creative uses Dorian found for everyday spells - or to wonder what exactly they got up to in Tevinter – as an oil-slickened hand wrapped around him. He moaned, long and low, the sound more the rumble of an animal than that of a man. It was so _warm_.

“Yes, I know.” Oil spilled onto Dorian’s own cock when his lover pulled himself out and for the first time that night his voice lost some of its teasing as he was treated to his own deviousness.

The sight of Dorian biting his lip and straining not to pump into his fist with reckless abandon was almost enough to get Maxwell right then. Luckily some part of him still had the strength to hold on for the big finale he knew was coming. And come it did when Dorian pressed their cocks together and rocked.

They both groaned.

“Shall we see who lasts the longest?” Dorian jested. The strained hint to his voice told Maxwell he was barely managing to hold on himself and that only made the contest even more inadvisable. 

“I’ll lose just from the sight of you.”

“Flatterer.” 

Dorian’s legs shook but he kept the pace steady, now taunting them both. He gradually picked up the speed once the look crossed his face - the one that told Maxwell it wouldn’t be long now. Maxwell’s stomach ached as he arched against the strap holding it down and it was only through the miracle of Dorian’s spell that his wrists weren’t bloody from all his involuntary jerking. His body ignored the pain and his brain ignored the fact that he’d feel it later.

Maxwell came first, his seed smearing across Dorian’s cock as the other man continued to move against him. Dorian followed not moments after. 

They laid there as several minutes passed, silent save the loud panting that filled the room. Maxwell didn’t know what he’d say even if he had the breath to speak. The moment his release had finally hit him had been like a starving man being granted the most delicious of delicacies: so good it was on the border of being too much. 

His body continued to shake. 

The magical bonds disintegrated into sparkles as Dorian collapsed beside him. 

“Well, what did you think?”

Maxwell turned towards him. His lover had thrown his arm up over his eyes: the mere sensation of sight apparently too much for him at the moment. 

“I think we should do that again. As soon as possible.”

Dorian chuckled. “All play and no work for our dear Inquisitor will have the masses screaming for my head.” 

“They’ll just have to wait until I’m done with it,” Maxwell said, leaning forward to kiss Dorian’s cheek. He felt his lover’s smile against his lips.

“I suppose they will.” And then it was Dorian’s turn to initiate a kiss, and initiate it he did.

**Author's Note:**

> Well this one was a doozy. I started it off as the dominance square but then realized there wasn't much in it about dominance about half-way through so I tried to change it to the chains/locks square but didn't feel like emphasizing the binding and then I thought I'd just make that my free kink square but I was kinda saving that for something else and THEN I was just "hey, this could be a teasing fic." So I had to do some massive editing to beef up the teasing that was already in it. Not to mention that I was attempting (and failing) to make this a little less blow-by-blow and a little more sensual so that didn't help.
> 
> Thus is the life of a writer. 
> 
> Though I doubt few (if any) of my regular readers will check this out, if you are here, just know that I haven't abandoned Sherlock. I just felt that I'd like to branch out into some of my other interests. Hence my first ever Dragon Age fic! \o/ Hope you all enjoyed it.
> 
> P.S.: If you're curious, the old-school undies I picked out look like [this.](http://historicenterprises.com/images/186_large.jpg) (NSFW-ish) Which you can actually buy since I found that picture on a clothing site. :)


End file.
